


Welcome to the family

by Resa_Saso



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Because That's the only way, Eye for an eye and the world goes blind, Happy Family, Pacifist Route, Post-Revolution, this is basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso
Summary: After the revolution, Connor realizes that he doesn't belong to either side and that he has no place to go. Hank reminds him that even a prototype android can be wrong sometimes.





	Welcome to the family

The first days were hard for both sides, but for no one as hard as for Connor.  
  
He wondered how the others did it. He saw them standing together in little groups, laughing and touching and enjoying their new freedom. Enjoying not being deviant anymore, because when obiedience had stopped being a requirement, deviancy had stopped to exist.  
  
He had no one to laugh or touch with. Markus had invited him to join their little group, but even though Connor had fought alongside them, he didn't feel like he belonged, not really.  
  
Connor managed a tiny, bitter sigh.  
  
If he didn't belong to the androids and he didn't belong to the humans, then who did he belong to, really? He had fought for both causes and both had left him alone in the dark, still trying to figure out who he was.  
  
The world hadn't become a peaceful place over night. Racism and seperation were still happening, only not as openly. People were still looking at him in disgust, androids were still talking about attacking, about their hatred for humans and what they had done. Revenge was being talked about on both sides and all Connor could see was a neverending cycle.  
  
He thought about Gavin, who had pushed him around and bullied him for being nothing more than what he was programmed to be.  
  
He thought about Hank – Who had always encouraged him to be a person rather than a machine, someone capable of compassion and emotions.  
  
He thought about Markus, who had led a peaceful revelution to free a whole species from enslavement.  
  
And he thought about the blood and hatred other androids had brought upon the humans.  
  
No, he didn't belong to either side, as long as none of them saw that there weren't sides, not really – Just good and bad people, whether they were androids or humans.  
  
Actually, he thought and got up from the bench he was sitting on, rejoicing in his still very new ability of free will.   
  
Actually there might be some place he belonged after all.  
  
  
  
Hank opened the door after his first ring, which was.... surprising, to say the least.   
  
He even looked sober.  
  
„That was... quick,“ Connor remarked, which only resulted in one of Hank's dark glares.   
  
He was used to them by now. After his awakening, he had quickly realized they weren't meant to hurt him, just to keep Hank from hurting.  
  
„Yeah well, last time I didn't answer right away you smashed in my window, don't wanna risk that again,“ Hank grumbled.  
  
„If by 'didn't answer right away' you mean that you lay in an alcohol induced coma,“ Connor remarked dryly. „I think humans call this an understatement.“  
  
Hank stared at him wordlessly for a few seconds than shook his head grimly. „Still haven't learned to shut up, I see,“ he roared. „You`re what humans call an annoying fuckass.“  
  
Only after Connor had stopped laughing, he could see how much his reaction had flustered Hank.  
  
„Is... something wrong?“ he asked cautiously. It had been a joke, right? Sometimes it was hard to read the difference, especially with Hank.  
  
But his partner only shook his head softly. „Didn't see you laugh before, that's all.“  
  
Connor nervously straightened his tie, trying to give his hands something to do. Oh. Nervousness. That was new. He didn't like the feeling much but he liked being actually aware that his actions had consequences on the people around him. Being nervous meant he cared. And he really enjoyed caring.  
  
„I'm... not good at this.“ He felt Hank's eyes on him, watching him intently and calm. „People. I have the tendency to always... how do you say? Piss them off.“  
  
„I wonder why,“ Hank answered, but a smirk played around his lips. That was a good sign, that was teasing, he was familiar with teasing. „You know, for someone created to analyze emotions and adapt to every situation, you've sure as hell been fucking bad at it.“ He winked at him in an almost friendly manner. „But tell ya what, so am I.“  
  
Connor hid his hands behind his back, playing with his coin in secret, so Hank couldn't take it away from him again while giving a little smile. „Didn't notice.“  
  
„Yeah, fuck off,“ Hank grumbled while going in.  
  
He watched his back disappearing inside for a few seconds, then frowned. „Lieutenant... You have left the door open.“  
  
He heard the man curse from inside. „Just swing your goddamn plastic ass inside already.“  
  
With a grin, Connor entered.  
  
„That's an order I can live with,“ he proclaimed while closing the door behind him.  
  
Hank rolled his eyes, but left him some space on his sofa anyway.  
  
  
  
  
It turned out, Hank didn't feel like he belonged to anyone either. Most of the times, he said, people are just annoying, whether they're android or human.  
  
„What does it feel like?“ Connor asked, spread out on the sofa with the blanchets Hank had brought him. „I don't think I have experienced annoyance yet.“  
  
Hank let out a short laugh. „Lucky you.“ He seemed to think about it for a moment, then grinned. „Remember Gavin?“

Connor frowned, which made Hank burst out into laughing.  
  
„Exactly. Now you know!“  
  
For a while, they laughed together. It was nice, laughing, he understood why people liked it so much. No matter how troubled and lost he felt, laughing with someone seemed to make it okay for a few seconds, shifted the priorities inside his mind until his troubles could be ignored for a little while.  
  
But they always returned, impossible to forget, since Connor had programms that specifically kept him from forgetting.  
  
And so, when Hank returned with pillows and even more blanchets, he only managed a faint smile.  
  
„Lieutenant, I.... don't sleep.“  
  
Hank frowned, the pillows still in his hands.  
  
„What, never?“  
  
Connor shook his head softly, which only resulted in Hank looking more confused than ever.  
  
„But... what do you do all night?“ A thought seemed to have come him. „Oh God, you don't drink _and_ don't sleep?“  
  
„I can... go into stand-by, if that'd make you more comfort...“  
  
„Oh shut up,“ Hank interrupted him vigorously before he could finish the sentence. „Don't you dare, Connor. You don't... You don't have to make anyone comfortable with your lifestyle other than yourself, you hear me? These times are over.“  
  
„I...“ started Connor, then stopped, unsure what to say. Finally he added, „What if... I want to make you comfortable. It's okay if it's what I want, right?“  
  
Hank replied by throwing a pillow at his face.  
  
He figured that meant 'no'.  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Markus was all over the news channels, in heated discussion with the president of the humans. The negotiations went until deep into the night and would probably continue the next day. Hank sat down with him all day, watching them while drinking beer and making snarky comments. For the first time since he could remember, Connor felt like he had a home. He didn't know if he would ever get the right to return to his job at the police, he didn't know if he would ever be allowed to stand in a bus next to Hank, but right now, none of that matters, because he sat next to him on the sofa, stole every single one of his pillows and told his president to „fucking give them paid work like the rest of us.“  
  
When he caught Connor's glance, he shrugged.  
  
„Hey, we could use the money.“  
  
It took the android with the brilliant, analytic mind the whole night to realize what that little „we“ had implied.  
  
  
  
  
Sumo seemed to have accepted him.  
  
„Cuz he has,“ Hank remarked with an eye roll. „He's a lot like you, actually. Acts like a bad ass then cuddles all the burglars.“  
  
„I... don't cuddle burglars,“ Connor replied, fairly convinced that this time he was in the right. He was a detective after all. He caught burglars and other criminals. Like all the devia..... Oh, right, he had let them all get away, hadn't he?  
  
Hank didn't comment on it further. He did however grin suspicously amused when Sumo had thrown himself on Connor and licked over his whole face.  
  
„Welcome to the family, son,“ he heard him mumble and that was about the time Connor stopped fighting the dog and instead buried his face in his fur, hiding away the tears that came with the big, bright smile on his face.  
  
He loved having emotions, but having seen and analyzed them so many times, he had come to hate how easily they gave him away.  
  
  
  
  
Returning a work was a challenge. Chris gave him an encouraging smile, which was a relief, because even though the world hadn't changes as much as Markus might have hoped, Connor had. Suddenly, he wasn't in a room with a lot of faceless people whose opinions didn't affect him. Suddenly it all mattered. Gavin's hateful eyes on him, the suspicion on their commander's face.  
  
Gavin came to their desk in his break, his eyes throwing glares at them like daggers. „Smart move,“ he said in viciously taunting tone. „Everyone has to give up their slaves, but you just invited your android to your home, huh?“  
  
Connor felt something similar to being stabbed in that moment, it was so strong it almost physical. He looked down but no wound was to see, no blue blood stained his shirt and that was around the time he realized he had just experienced feeling hurt for the first time in his life.  
  
He swallowed.  
  
„I don't have a slave,“ Hank replied unexpectidely calm. „Only a family. You wouldn't understand. So fuck off, Gavin.“  
  
There was time Connor would have died contently to save a human's life.  
  
He had just rediscovered that feeling.

  
  
  


„You can't win all of these, there's gotta be a video game you're bad at.“  
  
Connor said nothing in silent amusement.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Hank threw away his controller. „Well, you're no fun. But it's football time either.“  
  
He slitted his eyes while changing programm. „You'd win in football too, wouldn't you?“  
  
„I don't get tired...“ Connor started and with a roll of his eye, Hank simply turned up the volume.  
  
Connor laughed quietly, then added, „You know, I could predict the results of this game with a accuracy of...“  
  
„Don't.“ Hank didn't even look at him, his eyes were glued to the screen.

„If the enemy team plays their average percentage of...“  
  
„Shut up.“  
  
Connor nodded and they sat a few minutes in silence, staring at the screen.  
  
„I can't,“ he said after a while and Hank burst out into laughing.  
  
„I know.“   
  
  
  
  
Not belonging with the world was alright, Connor realized one stormy night. Outside, wind crashed and raged, rain spluttered against their windows like bullets.  
  
Not belonging was the reason he had been there and awake the night Hank screamed in his sleep, screamed along with the wind, cried along with the skies. He was there to sneak into his bedroom, hug him and gently wake him up.  
  
He was there to hold him when he sobbed at his chest and he was there to see that first, shaky smile on the old man's face after he had calmed down.  
  
They lay in bed together all night, holding each other, two outcasts left in the dark by the world, but no longer alone. After a while, Sumo joined them with a whimper, licked both of their faces and rolled himself together in front of them.  
  
A family, Funny how what he had thought he didn't want turned out to be exactly what he needed.  
  
He decided to ask a question Hank had already answered several months ago without even talking about it once.  
  
„Hank?“ he asked and the man grumbled affectionately.  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Can I stay with you?“  
  
A little, hoarse laugh. „Sure.“  
  
„Forever?“ Connor asked, sure Hank could see right through what was actually a promise rather than a question.

But he only laughed.  
  
„Only if you don't stick your fucking fingers into my jam glasses again.“

 


End file.
